<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask of A Smiling Fox by TrulyPossible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732409">Mask of A Smiling Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyPossible/pseuds/TrulyPossible'>TrulyPossible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Archives Of The Fog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"mine now", Alex lives in the woods, Bones is a military doctor, F/M, She's basically the Huntress, he's still grumpy, she finds a child in the woods and goes, she has a fox mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyPossible/pseuds/TrulyPossible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those woods are haunted," One soldier said. "I think there's a monster there." Another added. Leonard wasn't one for urban legends and monsters and ghosts, so he always brushed the myths off, to focus on his work; Saving people's lives.</p>
<p>Alex sat in a small meadow, a sizable block of wood in one hand, a blade in the other, looking up at the foxes napping, playing with insects, or just looking around. After a moment, the woman looked back down at the wood and took the blade to it, peeling chunks of it away, to shape the mask it would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Alex Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Archives Of The Fog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask of A Smiling Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know a lot about military doctors pls don't murk me. I don't know a lot about the military too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard McCoy was not much of a superstitious man, to begin. So when the soldiers that came to the medical tent, and spoke to their comrades about ghosts and monsters in the nearby forest, he didn't spare much of a thought. </p><p>When soldiers came back from patrols in the forest with mysterious wounds, and frantic stories about some sort of fox-faced person who stalked them, he was a bit skeptical.</p><p>But when bodies were found, when men were sent to hunt, that's when Leonard started thinking something was in those woods. Examining the corpses, Leonard found that the wounds were consistent with those of axes and that whoever killed them, wanted them to die quickly and painlessly. </p><p>Honestly? He didn't like the idea of some crazed person in the woods, and tried to reason that this person-or thing-had to have some sort of mental stability, to kill in such an efficient and painless way. But if he were to be killed, he wanted it to be like that, so he wouldn't be aware of the pain.</p><p>And he had been through enough pain already. A divorce left him with nothing but himself, and being rock-bottom meant you had to go up from there, no matter how gruelling the climb was. So he joined the military, having been a doctor before, and there was a war blooming, so Leonard thought he could actually do something with his life, and save people's lives. He earned the title of "Bones", having had nothing but them when he enlisted. He was a damn good doctor, that was for sure, but he wasn't anything but a doctor, not a soldier, not a tactician, just a doctor.</p><p>Even if his skills were limited to medical, he still was handy with a bone saw, if it ever came to it. But it rarely did, protected by all the actually trained killers he was surrounded by. And most were idiotic dumbasses that got themselves hurt in the most imbecilic ways. It wasn't ideal. But at least it gave his life purpose, even if he cursed under his breath, hearing people die outside his tent, covered by the sounds of rifles and screams.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The general ordered them to start to head into the woods, as it would be the fastest way to their destination, and if there were an ambush, they would have cover to retaliate. Leonard had a bad feeling about this, but swallowed the dread, and packed up his things, getting ready for the road ahead. Even Nurse Chapel commented that he "looked a little pale". Leo grumbled that he was fine, and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. </p><p>It was dark, when they were deep into the forest, and the doctor, stuck in his thoughts, somehow got separated from the group. Something was near, and Leonard's heart started pounding, looking around frantically for-he didn't even really know what he was looking for, at this point. First, was the growling, and his mouth went dry. Wolves. He knew he would die at some point, but he didn't expect it would be so soon, and to wolves. There was nothing to use for him to fight back, he was dead in the water here. Next, a wolf sprinted up to him, and jumped, teeth bared, and eyes glinting. He already could feel warm blood soaking his uniform, the world fading as he heard growling, and someone shouting. Maybe he wouldn't die here after all...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Leonard came to, eventually, still groggy, and with the feeling of pressure on his chest, though it wasn't the warm, wet feeling of blood. It felt more like he was given aid. Sure, the wounds didn't hurt, but his chest and abdomen still ached as he opened his eyes, and two masked figures peered down at him.</p><p>He screamed, needless to say.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, I'm going to die here instead. Rather than wolves, it's gonna be some crazy people murdering me!</em>
</p><p>Before he could try and beg for his life, the voice behind the grinning fox mask began to speak, setting a hand on the smaller person's shoulder, wearing a white, dog-like mask. "Go to your room, little one. I shall tend to the wounded man." The "little one" nodded, and walked off, out of sight, Leo in horrified silence. His eyes were wide, and went to take stock of everything around him, possible things to defend himself, anything. It was a bedroom, furnished with not much, a few sentimentals, a large, white dog watched, silent, in the corner of the room.</p><p>
  <em>Creepy...</em>
</p><p>Then his eyes landed on the person in front of him, sure, there was the notable mask, but there was a shroud covering their hair. Whoever this was was in a long-sleeved tunic, and a dark skirt with pants under it. He didn't want to assume anything, but with the limited amount of information available to him, his brain tried to fill the holes. But before he could go over his assessment of the area, the masked person spoke again, raising from her position on a chair. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>Leonard blinked a few times, trying to get his thoughts in order, and looked down at his chest and stomach, he was without his shirt. A hint of color in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and turned towards it, seeing his shirt and jacket, as well as just a bit of his bag peeking over the top of the foot of the bed. "Uh-I'm fine..." He suddenly mumbled out, still a bit scared. </p><p>"There's no need to be afraid." They asserted, as if they knew Leonard was afraid. It was like how an animal can feel when danger is close, or when a person is agitated. Even creepier, in his opnion. "We will only do what we must to survive, and I will do anything to protect my little one." A mother's instinct. He never experienced it, but he heard about it. Mothers having the strength to lift vehicles to save their children, overpowering intruders to protect the young. Both human and animal shared that. The want to protect their offspring. He could only assume that the little one, was this person's child. </p><p>His mouth was suddenly dry, and the mother continued. "Were my little one's life threatened, I will not hesitate to end whatever it is posing that threat." Leo didn't need to be a genius to understand the thinly veiled threat-or warning. He was in <em>their</em> territory, so he had to play by <em>their</em> rules. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Leonard suddenly realized where he was. He was in the lion's den, and if he made any sudden move, the mother would maul him in an instant. He may have been saved from being food, but he was still prey.</p><p>"I-" He cleared his throat, trying to find words. "I understand. I'm at...your mercy." Hurt like this, in this state, he was vulurable, yet this mother took him in, and tended to his wounds. Even if she was threatening him with thin shrouds over them. When they stood up, his eyes followed, and soon, their hands were at their face, and removed the shroud covering their hair-bright ginger orange, and they untied some hair tie that was keeping it up and concealed, dropping to their mid-back. No wonder what the shroud was for. </p><p>The Mother suddenly turned back to him, with all the ferocity of a wolf behind their eyes in the mask. He flinched instinively, jumping back in the bed, before wincing from moving his wounds so suddenly. "You may call me the Huntress." The Huntress...it fit her. Even with that brief monologue, he understood why she would be called that. Docile and gentle, but provoked, would hold no bars, and kill with sharp fangs hidden behind that smiling mask.</p><p>The grin seemed nothing more than a taunt now. "Please, rest for now, and if you need, I will be downstairs, preparing food for you and my little one. It is almost time for rest." And the protective anger was suddenly banked, stowed away like a hidden blade. He nodded, and shifted to try and get comfortable, as the Huntress left, securing her shroud back over her hair. It was only now that he realized he was on a very comfortable bed, with a nice pillow. He wondered, before he found himself already drifting to sleep.</p><p>He must have been really tired... He heard some paws trot over to his bedside, and a wet nose close to his cheek and face. The dog was smelling him. Once he was deemed suitable, the dog, whatever their name was, jumped up onto the bed to keep watch over him as he slept. No funny business. But before he could open his eyes to look at them, he was already out. All that was left, was to trust this Huntress with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>